


Где отпечатки пальцев?

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Где отпечатки пальцев?

— Если это не делал ты и этого точно не делал я, — задумчиво протянул Алекс, — то кто это тогда мог сделать?

Жан перевел взгляд с пары венчальных браслетов, лежащих перед ним на столе, на озадаченного загадкой Меченого. В том, что этот подарочек предназначался именно им, усомниться не давала дарственная подпись. И ведь как затейливо уместились все имена...

— Что ты там говорил про вашего... Отца?

Алекс посмотрел на де Шенни скептически.

— Наш Бог не лезет во взаимоотношения своих детей.

— Н-да? Тогда где отпечатки пальцев? — Не то, чтобы Жан-Филипп, герцог де Шенни, бывший Дознаватель Инквизиции, в существование богов верил, но и такую возможность полностью исключать не стоило.


End file.
